The present disclosure relates generally to heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems, and more particularly, to sensor management systems for controlling and verifying sensors of the HVAC systems.
Residential, light commercial, commercial, and industrial systems are used to control temperatures and air quality in buildings. To condition a building, an HVAC system may circulate a refrigerant through a closed circuit between an evaporator where the refrigerant absorbs heat and a condenser where the refrigerant releases heat. The refrigerant flowing within the closed circuit is generally formulated to undergo phase changes within the normal operating temperatures and pressures of the HVAC system so that quantities of heat can be exchanged by virtue of the latent heat of vaporization of the refrigerant to provide conditioned air to the buildings.
In general, an HVAC system may include various sensors that provide feedback indicative of various parameters of the HVAC system to a controller. For example, the sensors may measure temperatures, pressures, and flow rates of the refrigerant, ambient air, the conditioned air, and so forth. Based on the feedback, the controller operates various components of the HVAC system to condition an interior space of a building. However, in certain instances, a sensor of the HVAC system may incur wear or otherwise transmit erroneous data to the controller. As such, the controller may reduce an operational efficiency of the HVAC system by adjusting components based on the erroneous data. Moreover, in some instances, a technician may manually inspect each sensor of the HVAC system, thus delaying operation and increasing costs of the HVAC system.